


inside this place is warm

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Ianto is stubborn about wearing a coat and suffers. He copes by stealing Jack's jumper.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	inside this place is warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929614) by [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds). 
  * Inspired by [Both Your Hands in the Holes of My Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979659) by [MrSandman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandman/pseuds/MrSandman). 



> Happy birthday, Luke! You asked for janto Christmas fluff. This is't exactly Christmas, but it is a wintery fluffy extension of a drabble I'd previously written! I hope you enjoy it! Happy birthday!

When Jack and Ianto make to step out of the shelter of Ianto’s building, the wind sweeps by them, bitingly cold and brutal. Immediately, Jack steps back, tugging the door back into place, shaking his head as he draws his greatcoat more tightly around him.

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m not braving that weather. It’s _far_ too cold.”

Ianto rolls his eyes. “It’s an average Cardiff winter,” he tells his boyfriend with just a hint of a smile. “It’s been colder.” He steps towards the door. “You don’t want Owen to reach the Hub before we do, do you?”

He’s stopped by a firm hand wrapping around his wrist, and he glances back to find Jack wearing a stern frown, lips curled downwards.

“No, you don’t, Ianto,” Jack says disapprovingly. “You’re not even wearing a coat. It’ll take us five minutes to run back upstairs so you can fetch a warmer jacket.”

“And it’ll take us less time to get my car started.” He shoves the door forward and stills himself when the first cruel gust of wind wraps around his arms.

Jack’s still got a disbelieving expression on his face, reluctantly following. With all the immediacy and high stakes at Torchwood, he almost forgets just how young Ianto is, but it’s moments like this - moments where Ianto shows his bullheadedness - that he remembers that the younger man is barely in his mid-twenties. For all of his resourcefulness and intelligence and insight he is, he also has times where his caution and common sense just _slip._

When Jack slides into the passenger’s side of the Audi, Ianto’s got the engine started and the heating turned up high, the car’s interior becoming just the right side of cozy. Jack glances over at his boyfriend to find Ianto shivering _just slightly_ and bites back a pointed remark, knowing it won’t help.

Finally, he says warningly, “If you sneeze at all today, I’m going to say I told you so.”

Ianto says nothing back, but Jack can feel his glare on the back of his neck as he turns to glance outside.

Surprisingly, they are the first two at the Hub but also not _too_ early, and Ianto goes to check on Myfanwy and their resident Weevils. The cells, the entire Hub really, are far too chilly, and not for the first time, Ianto rues the fact that their entire secret base is underground, but he’s not going to complain and give Jack that satisfaction of knowing he was right. 

He brews them their second cups of coffee and nearly burns his tongue in his haste to drink something warm before he returns to the tourist office where he cranks the heating to high. Thankfully, the Rift takes pity on Torchwood and stays mostly quiet today, allowing Ianto to stay in the warmth of upstairs. He only returns back to the Hub for lunch, ordering very hearty soup and bread and wishing he was at home in his flat, bundled in many blankets on the couch.

* * *

The sneeze echoes through the small space, bounced back by concrete walls that also seem to reflect the cold and dark back at them.

Ianto snuggles back under the blankets, tucking himself further against the warm body slotted beside him in the narrow bunk, but a second sneeze is quick to follow, his entire body shuddering, shoulders hunching. Jack, who’d previously been dozing with his head tucked against Ianto’s, blinks blearily at the other man, reluctantly stirred awake.

“I’d told you not to go out without a coat,” he slurs at Ianto, frowning at the way his boyfriend shivers despite the two blankets piled on both of them.

Ianto scowls back. “And I’d told you to come back with me to my flat.”

Still off-balance from his deep sleep, Jack shrugs unapologetically. “Someone’s gotta stay behind to watch the Rift while Tosh repairs the monitor. You could have gone home.”

The Welshman murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like _wasn’t going to leave you alone,_ and Jack’s lips curve into a smile, which immediately drops once Ianto sneezes again, this time with enough force for both men to flinch.

“That’s it,” Jack says, and does his best to shove Ianto out of the bunk without slipping out from the blankets and exposing himself to the merciless chill of his bunker. He curses himself for his decision of volunteering to watch the Rift when he and Ianto could have been much cozier cuddling in Ianto’s notably large bed, enjoying steaming mugs of coffee or cocoa. “I’m not going to have you catching a cold. Go put one of my jumpers on.”

Grumbling and shivering as the cold finds him where he stands, Ianto slowly treks forward, making the short journey from the bunk to scratched-up wooden wardrobe crammed against a wall. Its doors creak open as he tugs at the smooth handles, revealing one side filled with identical blue dress shirts - and the occasional lighter shade or striped, trousers folded underneath, braces tangled on a shelf. The other shelves contain a mismatch of clothing Ianto’s rarely seen Jack wear - jeans, a leather jacket, a t-shirt, and a few jumpers among other things. There’s several pairs of matching brown combat boots lining the bottom of the wardrobe, and Ianto thinks he spots a pair of trainers behind that, eyes narrowed, but he’s shivering too much to bend down to investigate.

Ianto picks out a soft, fuzzy-looking blue jumper he recalls Gwen gifting Jack last Christmas and slips it over his head, relishing the extra layer of warmth before slowly easing the wardrobe shut. Then he hurries back to the bunk as quickly as he dares, mindful of the cold concrete seeping through his thick woollen socks. 

Jack lifts the blankets up invitingly and budges over as much as the cramped space will allow. Ianto slides back into the bunk, legs tangling with Jack’s, slotting into place in Jack’s bed, just as if he belongs there.

“Mhm,” hums Jack happily, sliding an arm over Ianto’s waist to tug the other man closer. “Isn’t this better?” His socked foot hooks higher over Ianto’s calf, solid through the layers of Ianto’s pajama bottoms; finally warm, Ianto rolls his eyes. Jack’s always more of an octopus than a man when they are nestled in bed together.

Christ, Ianto adores this idiotic man.

* * *

Roughly a week later, after Ianto’s recovered from his bout of illness, he finally succeeds in luring Jack back to his flat. (“Luring” may be the wrong word, but Jack’s been quite resistant to leave the Hub unmonitored after the Rift monitor updates Tosh had coded had actually caused the entire system to crash; she’d been very apologetic about that all week.)

“Are you sure it’ll be okay to leave for the night?” Jack asks Ianto for the millionth time as Ianto drives them the short route to his flat.

Ianto heaves a sigh, feeling the familiar warm flutter in his chest when he glances over and catches Jack’s worried gaze. “Owen’s on guard duty, so who knows?” he jokes. “We may return tomorrow morning to find that he’s burned the place down.”

Jack chuckles, relaxing a bit more against his seat. “I’ll be sure to let Owen know of your belief in him.”

They shed their coats quickly once Ianto unlocks the door to his flat - he’s learned his lesson by now - before Jack goes rushing off to shower away the sweat and dirt of the most recent Weevil chase. When Ianto turns around from brewing the newest batch of coffee, however, he finds himself pinned against his kitchen counter by a freshly-showered Jack.

The other man’s hair is still damp and trickling droplets of water down the delectable curve of his neck, and his cheeks are red from the steam of his shower. He beams at Ianto as he bounces on his heels. “Hi!”

“Hi?” asks Ianto as he raises a surprised eyebrow, Jack continuing to stand before him. Then his gaze wanders downwards to notice Jack’s clothing, and he blushes brightly. “ _Oh._ ”

Jack’s pleased smile curls upwards into a smirk as he nods. “Yes, _oh._ I found it in your wardrobe while I was searching for pajamas to wear.”

He’s wearing the same black sweatpants he always steals from Ianto, but instead of a shirt or anything else, he’s wearing a very _familiar_ fuzzy blue jumper that stretches nicely over his broad chest and shoulders.

“I didn’t even realize it went missing from my wardrobe,” jokes Jack, wrapping a gentle hand around Ianto’s wrist to pull the other man forward and against him. 

“I brought it home to wash,” Ianto admits bashfully, “as I was the one who was sick while wearing it. Then I just never brought it back.” He presses his head into the crook of Jack’s neck, inhaling more of Jack’s heady pheromones. Finally: “It smells like you.”

Ianto’s _not_ going to admit that he’s been wearing it around his flat, but judging from Jack’s knowing smile, he thinks he’s been caught.

“Funny,” Jack tells him, rubbing his thumb against Ianto’s palm. “It smells like you now.” His grin widens as he leans forward to kiss Ianto gently, warmth spreading through Ianto’s entire body. “You should keep it.”

Ianto tries not to let his amusement show as he asks, “Really?” He hooks a foot around Jack’s ankle, tugging his boyfriend closer.

Jack nods, kissing Ianto thoroughly again before he admits, “You look good in my clothes.”

Looks like Ianto’s going to be stealing that jumper back, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
